Midsummer Mischief (A Midsummer Night's Dream, with Avengers)
by shakespeareinthepark
Summary: After Tony and Pepper are engaged, a few friends plan a surprise for the engagement party. Meanwhile, Jane and Thor are in love, and Darcy is in charge of watching over Loki, much to both of their disgust. Also meanwhile, Clint pulls some pranks. However, Clint's mischief ends up causing chaos in Stark Tower. Darcy/Loki, Clint/Natasha, and canon couples, but you know the story.
1. Prologue

**I had an idea. A fairly stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless. ****May I present: A Midsummer Night's Dream, featuring the Avengers.**

**Full Summary: After Tony and Pepper are engaged, Steve, Bruce, and a few of Tony's friends plan a surprise for his engagement party. Meanwhile, Jane and Thor are in love, and Darcy is in charge of watching over Loki, much to both of their disgust. Also meanwhile, Clint decides to pull some pranks on Darcy and Loki, with help from Happy Hogan and some of Loki's magic and tricks. However, Clint's pranks end up causing chaos in Stark Tower.**

**This is just the prologue, but after that it'll follow the five acts of A Midsummer Night's Dream.**

**Oh boy. Here we go.**

* * *

Darcy banged her head against the elevator wall as the doors slid shut. Beside her, Loki tried to hide his amusement.

"Just a little harder, and maybe you'll knock yourself unconscious," the god beside her purred. She shot him a look but said nothing.

Darcy Lewis had been a poli-sci major who had picked the wrong summer internship a few years back. But now, because of her being in the wrong place at the wrong time and seeing top secret stuff, she was an agent of SHIELD, the sketchy bastards who stole her iPod back in the day.

The reason Darcy was banging her head against the wall was that she'd just received the news from Director Fury that she was 'doing a great job getting through to Loki' and that she was now completely and indefinitely in charge of him. She was supposed to watch over him and make sure he didn't get into any trouble while staying at Stark Tower, but the job could easily be simplified down to glorified babysitting. Fury's verdict simply meant she was stuck with Loki until she died of old age or he got fed up and killed her.

"I should've never taken this job," she muttered, stopping the banging and leaving her face against the wall. "I could be in New Mexico right now. At least then I wouldn't be stuck here, babysitting you and being in the middle of this monkey show with all these superhero drama queens and science babies."

"I am no more thrilled to be here than you are, mortal."

Darcy turned around and leaned back against the wall. "Don't pull that. You're here because you're being punished. I'm being punished because I'm here."

"How poetic," Loki said as the doors opened.

The kitchen was full that morning. Loki and Darcy sat down at the two vacant spots in the middle of the conference-size table and both remained silent. Watching everyone around them was entertainment enough.

Food was being handed around, dissected, and wolfed down, people were standing, sitting, and occasionally throwing things, and everybody was somehow talking and eating simultaneously.

To Darcy's left, her former boss Jane Foster and Thor, the god of thunder, Poptarts, and public displays of affection, were getting awfully close. Since Thor's return a few months ago, he and Jane had been nearly inseparable. When they weren't making out in public, the two of them were making everybody else feel awkward in other fun ways or working down in the lab together.

Beyond the young lovers, Steve Rogers sat at the head of the table. He was caught up in conversation with James Rhodes, one of Tony's closest friends, who was also staying at the tower for the time being. Steve was one of Darcy's favorite people, partially because he was such a sweetheart and was Captain fucking America, but mostly because he was extremely hot.

Darcy and Loki were sitting across from Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, the two new occupants of the tower. The pair of them were SHIELD's top agents, sent here by Nick Fury himself to watch over them all and regularly report back what they observed.

Natasha had the same idea Darcy had: watch the zoo around them at feeding time. Natasha was currently eyeing Tony Stark, the man of the house, who was heartily laughing at something Happy Hogan said or did. Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend, business partner, and babysitter and one of the most patient people Darcy had ever met, stood to leave for her work with Stark Industries and Happy, her head of security, immediately followed suit.

As Natasha watched Tony, Clint, on the other hand, was glaring at Loki; it seemed he still wasn't over being brain-fucked a few years previous. They all knew Loki was no longer a threat and that he was nearing the point of being trusted, but something told Darcy that Clint would be the last one to jump on that bandwagon.

Loki must've noticed Clint staring, because he smiled politely and asked, "What is it, sweetheart? Hard for you to take your eyes off me?"

Darcy snorted. Tony had apparently overheard Loki and was laughing even harder now. Clint tightened his jaw and leaned back in his seat.

Loki smiled smugly at Clint's lack of response. The table returned to its normal noise-level and chaos, and Darcy returned to watching the people around her.

Tony stood and grabbed Bruce Banner, the man who had been described to Darcy as very nice and gentle, but she'd seen the footage of Loki's funday in New York. Tony was already dragging him down to the lab for the day, doing whatever it was they did when they went down there. As the two men stood, Darcy stood up as well and leaned across the table to reach the maple syrup, exposing more than a little cleavage and probably giving Clint a great view.

"Voluptuous as ever, Miss Lewis," Tony said, winking at her. "Red's a great color on you, by the way."

Glancing down at her chest, she noted that the red bra she'd chosen to wear that day was well on display to everyone besides Loki on her right and Jane and Thor on her left.

"You think so?" Darcy said with a cheeky smile, ignoring the fact that out of the corner of her eye she could see Loki discreetly checking out her ass.

"Definitely. And I think Barton thinks so too. They don't call him Hawkeye for nothing." Darcy looked forward at the man across from her and sat back in her seat. He had been looking, but not overly perversely.

Glancing at Loki, she smiled. "Looks like Clint's after both of us today."

"How scandalous," Loki agreed, matching her grin.

* * *

A few hours later, Clint Barton stood in Loki's personal section of SHIELD's warehouse of confiscated items. He knew there had to be something he could use to prank Loki and Darcy that would embarrass them without actually harming either of them. Well, Clint could care less about harming Loki. He just didn't want the girl to get hurt over a prank.

Clint sorted through the bags of confiscated items. There were trinkets and stones and weird plants, but one thing caught his eye: a small purple flower in a plastic bag. He quickly read over the paper with it.

_Enchanted flower, Alfheim. Found in Loki's pockets. When flower is rubbed on eyes of sleeping person, the victim will fall in love with the first living creature seen upon awakening. To reverse effects, rub flower on victim's eyelids again while they sleep. When they wake, victim will believe it was all a dream._

It was literally too perfect. Clint could get them back by making them fall in love with each other, and then after a day or two he'd reverse it and they'd both think it was a dream but everyone else would make fun of them for it. He knew for a fact Tony Stark would never let either of them live it down.

Wait— there was a flaw in his plan, he realized. Nick Fury had assigned him with a mission for later that day. He would have to wait until later, or have someone else use the flower on them. He thought over the residents of Stark Tower, and the most logical choice for a coconspirator was Pepper's bodyguard, Happy Hogan. Clint didn't know him well, but he was in security so he'd know how to be stealthy. Clint could give him the flower and tell him what to do with it, and he'd be able to do it so that Clint could enjoy the results when he got back.

Smiling, Clint pocketed the flower and headed back for Stark Tower.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this is my attempt at writing A Midsummer Night's Dream mixed with a little Much Ado About Nothing, starring the Avengers universe characters. This takes place after The Avengers, and Loki and Thor have come back from Asgard and everybody's living in Stark Tower.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea to put this story with these characters and add a few twists. All of this is kind of crack and silly and not serious at all.**

**A big thank you as always to my wonderful beta samantha-shakespeare!**


	2. Act 1

**I am extremely sorry for how long it took to get this out. I've had lots of surprises lately, but I think I'm now done for the rest of summer. So, more stuff coming soon. Thank you for your patience :D**

**A huge thank you as always to samantha-shakespeare! (Sorry I forgot to put that on the chapter for LGL I put out today)**

* * *

Tony stood by himself in his newly renovated bar, shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot. He was nervous; in his pocket he felt the weight of the engagement ring he planned to give to Pepper as soon as she walked in.

About an hour before, Tony had left Bruce in the lab, just saying, "Be right back!" and then not returning. He supposed it was rude, but it didn't really concern him. After his exit at the lab, Tony called Pepper at work and told her to meet him in the bar as soon as she could. He had big plans for her that day.

Tony took another drink of his whiskey. It wasn't nearly strong enough to calm his nerves, but he figured it'd probably all go over better if he wasn't wasted when he asked Pepper to marry him.

The elevator doors opened behind him and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Ok," Tony began, "Before you say anything, I just want to say: I love you very much, and… marry me."

"This is all very sudden, Tony. I value our friendship way too much. And think of Pepper," Bruce's voice rang out. Tony turned to look at him and saw his shit-eating grin but could say nothing before the elevator doors slid open again and Pepper's voice filled the air.

"Tony, I'm really busy right now, so whatever is so important—"

Tony turned to look at her and his expression cut her off. She gave him a questioning look, but let him speak. Bruce knew where this was going and caught the elevator as it left.

"Pepper, we've been doing this thing for—what? Three years now?"

"Four," she corrected, a weak smile on her face.

"Four. Yeah." He paused. "You know you mean the world to me, and that I'm not really good at the whole lovey-dovey emotions sort of thing, but I would really like it if you'd marry me." Tony put his drink down and dug into his pocket. Pepper had dropped the file she was holding and walked over to Tony. "I have this ring," Tony said, showing her. "And—"

"Yes. Yes, Tony," Pepper said, beaming.

"Yes? You mean… you will?" Tony was taken aback, but a grin spread across his face as well. Pepper answered by kissing him, to which Tony enthusiastically responded.

After a moment, Tony pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Jarvis, rally the troops; I have big news for everyone. And I think this calls for a party."

"Yes, and congratulations, sir. May I suggest a glass of champagne for this occasion?" the computer's voice answered.

"That sounds like a great idea," Tony said, turning and pouring two glasses. Handing one to Pepper, he moved to make a toast. "Here's to… a happy, uneventful engagement and marriage."

"Uneventful?" Pepper asked, clinking her glass to his. "Around here, I don't even think that's a possibility."

"Well, let's just hope nobody destroys the city again any time soon. I can think of a lot of other things I'd rather do while married to you," Tony amended.

Pepper snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

"It's not your place to tell me who I can and can't marry, Erik!" Jane exclaimed.

"Thor is reckless and dangerous, Jane," Erik Selvig tried to argue.

The two scientists were in the lab in Stark Tower, their new base of operations. Jane had just told Erik of her plans to eventually marry Thor, to which he had responded less than ideally. She did love Thor, but Erik only saw the potential danger he was to Jane. Thor was a warrior, a superhero from another realm, and Jane was just a scientist. Erik didn't see the relationship going anywhere good, and he honestly worried for Jane.

"I don't care if he's dangerous, which he's not. Not to me. You know he'd never hurt me, and you know how we feel about each other." The doors to the lab slid open and Tony Stark walked in. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jane cut him off. "I'll marry him, whether we have your blessings or not."

"Ah, looks like I walked in on the wrong conversation. Trouble in paradise?" Tony asked, looking from Jane to Erik.

"She says that she's going to marry Thor," Erik said, turning and looking at a file on the counter behind him.

"Well congratulations," Tony said, smiling at Jane. When Erik turned and gave him a look, though, he raised an eyebrow and looked to Jane again. "I mean, oh no, how could you," he tried again, speaking unsurely.

"Tell her to reconsider, Tony. Maybe she'll take your word over mine," Erik said.

"I won't be taking anybody's word. I can take care of myself. Thor and I love each other, and that's what matters."

Tony bit his lip, rocked back on his heels, and pretended to be contemplating something. "Well," he began, "You could always be a nun."

"What kind of advice is that?" Erik exclaimed, as Jane simultaneously said, "Excuse me?"

"It's great advice. Now, for why I actually came in here: Pepper and I are getting married. We're having a party tomorrow night. You two should both come, but leave the domestic troubles at home. Bye."

With that, Tony left the two of them alone.

* * *

James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Happy Hogun sat around one of the tables in Stark Tower. Bruce had all just told them about the engagement, and now the four men were trying to plan what to get Tony for an engagement present as a group.

"What can we get for someone who's richer than all of us put together?" Bruce asked, sitting back in his chair.

"That's just it," Rhodey said, "We can't get him anything. We'll have to make him something if we want him to actually appreciate it."

"That, or get him a good bottle of Scotch. From what I've seen, he'll greatly appreciate that," Steve muttered, crossing his arms.

"We could have some kind of show," Happy suggested. "You know, have Jarvis help us put something together. Like fireworks over the tower."

"Yeah, that could work. If we organized a huge show for him, he'd love that," Rhodey agreed.

"When are we going to plan that out? Tony usually watches over what people have Jarvis do. He'll at least be listening," Bruce pointed out.

"Tonight. We'll meet back here after Tony's asleep, and then after we're done we'll have Jarvis erase it from his memory. Easy as that," Rhodey said.

"Yeah," Steve scoffed. "Easy."

"We'll put on the best show Tony's ever seen," Happy said. "It'll be like the Stark Expo, except the city won't be on fire and people won't die."

"That's always a good thing to avoid," Bruce said dryly.

"It'll be great," Rhodey said, ignoring Bruce's comment. "Meet back here tonight at one."

* * *

"Loki!" Darcy yelled out, following him down the hallway toward the elevator. "Get back here! You can't be out this late or I'll be the one to get in trouble."

Loki was already at the elevator. When Darcy caught up to him, she paused for a moment.

"Woo. Still alive but I'm barely breathing, am I right?" she said, more to herself.

"What?" Loki was still behind on the pop culture references.

"Not important. But you need to go back to your room. Director Fury will have your head and my ass if you're out this late."

"It's only around nine in the evening. That hardly counts as 'late.' Besides that, I have little care for what Director Fury has to say or if you get into any trouble with your superiors. Now, I am going up to the bar for a drink," Loki answered, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Well, I care about both of those things enough for the both of us. You need to come back to your room."

Loki looked her way and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to have to say no," he said.

"Well, I'm going to have to insist." She reached into her bag and pulled out her taser. "Go back to your room, or I'll tase your ass and call for someone to physically move you while _I _go have a drink. Your choice."

The elevator doors opened. Loki and Darcy glared at each other, neither of them moving.

"You're lucky I don't have my magic, girl. When I get it back, however, I'll make you regret ever working for this organization."

"I already regret working for this organization. Now, back to the room." She motioned down the hall with her taser and put her free hand on her hip defiantly.

Loki started to move as if he were turning back, but suddenly he faced her again and, grabbing the taser, twisted it from her hand. Without breaking eye contact, he tightened his hand around the weapon until she heard the plastic cracking. She glanced down at it as the taser fell to the ground in pieces.

"Now, you can either stand there gawking, or you can just come with me." Loki stuck his hand out to catch the door just before it started to slide shut. Darcy sighed heavily and walked past him and onto the elevator.

The ride up to the bar was awkward. The two of them rarely spoke, but when they did it was usually loud and infuriated. He was pleasant on rare occasions, but he'd catch himself being nice and quickly act like a dick to make up for it.

The doors opened and Darcy and Loki were met with the sight of Thor and Jane on the couch across the room, passionately kissing and rubbing each other.

"Wonderful," Loki deadpanned, clearly less than thrilled by what he saw.

"Hey!" Darcy yelled out, stepping off the elevator and walking toward the bar, Loki in tow. "This is a public area. Take that to your room or make it PG for us kids." Jane and Thor separated, both looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to need a very strong drink to get that image out of my head," Darcy said to Loki, who nodded in agreement.

"Darcy, I'm glad you're here," Jane said, standing up. "I have something important to tell you."

"If this is about the marriage, I already heard," Darcy said as she poured a drink for herself and Loki. They picked up their glasses and Darcy clinked hers against Loki's, who looked surprised by her action but said nothing.

"You already heard about Thor and I?" Jane asked, looking confused. Darcy nearly did a spit-take.

"You and Thor what?" Darcy asked, coughing. Her throat burned from the alcohol going down the wrong way.

"Thor and I are getting married," Jane said proudly, glancing back at the big guy.

"Are you sure about this?" Loki asked, looking directly at Thor. After speaking, he patted Darcy a few times on the back slightly harder than necessary as she bent over and nearly wheezed. It seemed to work, because the coughing stopped.

"Thanks," she muttered with a hoarse voice, standing up straight again.

"I am very sure. We love each other, and as soon as we get married, the All-Father will have her become immortal. We have discussed it greatly, and it is what we both want," Thor said.

Loki looked from Jane to his adoptive brother. "Whatever you want, Thor," was all he said.

"Well," Darcy interjected, "I'm happy for you guys. Do you know about when you'll be tying the knot?"

Thor and Jane looked at each other, grinning. Jane was the one who answered. "We plan to elope tomorrow night."

Darcy coughed again, but this time Loki was the one who had been taking a drink when she spoke. He handled this with much more poise, however, and got down what was in his mouth without having a near-asthma attack.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Darcy asked. "I mean, why would you elope?"

"We want to get married now because we can't wait any longer," Jane explained. Darcy and Loki exchanged a glance.

"We want the two of you to be there," Thor said.

"Does that count as eloping?" Darcy asked, turning to Loki. "I thought to elope you had to run away in the middle of the night after finding out you're two months pregnant." She looked to Jane and raised an eyebrow. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Loki snorted. Jane looked utterly insulted.

"No, that is not the case here, Lady Darcy," Thor said. "We simply want to be married so we can truly consummate our love." Loki nearly wheezed and Darcy hit him a couple times on the back.

"You can stop right there, big guy," Darcy said. "I get it. Well, you can count me in for the secret marriage. I'll totally be there for your non-pregnant surprise marriage."

"Excellent!" Thor exclaimed. He looked to Loki. "And you, brother?"

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I suppose," he said.

"Great!" Jane said, beaming. "We'll meet here tomorrow night."

Loki and Darcy exchanged another look. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
